Goodnight and Good Luck
by Eric Stone
Summary: A new team, a gigantic battle, and the death of a hero.  The last in the Michael Miller Chronicles.  Enjoy


Guy Gardner and Michael Miller are having lunch at Warriors.

Guy: So, how have you been since the Corps., Michael?

Michael: I've been pretty good. I'm still in school. I'm going to graduate next year, and me and Sarah are still together. Speaking of which, how's her training going?

Guy: Training. The second day she kicked my ass. She basically patrols the entire universe almost everyday. It's ridiculously awesome.

Michael gets a worried look that Guy notices.

Guy: Hey, don't worry, kid. She has almost limitless power. Nothin could hurt her.

All of a sudden, Sarah is thrown through the wall by Krona. Sarah, beaten and scarred, throws a saw construct at Krona who deflects.

Krona: A futile effort.

Krona hits Sarah with and energy blast, sending her to the ground. Guy transforms and hits Krona with a bat construct.

Guy: Step away from the lady.

Guy tries to hit Krona with a green beam, but Krona grabs it and throws Guy against the wall. Guy gets up, charges Krona, and punches him. Krona gets up ,unharmed, and delivers a crushing blow to Guy's chest. Michael runs to Sarah's side.

Michael: Sarah! Come on Sarah, get up!

Sarah takes off her ring.

Sarah: I love you.

Sarah passes out.

Michael: Sarah?

Krona: A casualty of war, I'm afraid.

Michael looks up at Krona with a look of rage. Then, he looks down at Sarah's ring.

Ring: Michael Miller, you have been chosen.

Michael puts on the ring and transforms into a new costume; A head to toe black outfit with a green circle in the middle. Michael charges Krona and carries him into the sky.

Krona: Where are you taking me?

Michael: You'll see.

Michael throws Krona into the totem where Krona kept The Butcher. A red orb floats out of the totem and goes into Michael. Michael's chest circle turns red.

Michael: This is what Sarah's life is worth! To put some things in some stupid statues!

Michael throws Krona into Predator's statue. An orb comes out and goes into Michael. The circle turns pink.

Michael: I loved her! Do you know what that's like!

Michael uses Krona as a club and destroys the other statues. Their respective entities go into Michael. Krona crawls to lean against a wall battered and inches from death.

Krona: Please, mercy!

Michael grabs Krona and speeds off toward Oa's atmosphere, spins him around, and throw him to the planets surface. Michael crashes into Krona like a meteor and continues to beat him senseless. Guy, Hal, Kyle, and five other lanterns pull Michael off of Krona.

Michael: You bastard!

Guy: Michael, Sarah's alive! She's alive, kid!

Michael: She's alive.

Michael collapses to the ground and powers down.

Guy: As soon as you took off, I came here.

Michael: Is she going to be okay?

Guy: It will take awhile, but yeah.

Michael: Thank God.

A portal suddenly opens and reveals Rip Hunter and his time sphere. Rip grabs Michael, pulls him into the time sphere, and disappears. Michael is in the time sphere with Rip and Booster Gold.

Michael: Who the hell are you guys?

Rip: I'm Rip Hunter. I'm a time master and this is…..

Michael: Booster Gold, right?

Booster: Yeah. How did you know?

Michael: Guy told me about you.

Booster: Oh.

Michael: He said you cold spot the flamboyantly lame outfit in a crowd.

Booster: (Disappointed) Oh.

Michael: So are you guys going to tell me why I'm here?

Rip: Gladly. The Multiverse is in danger and I need your help.

Michael: Multiverse?

Booster: There is 51 realities different then our own. Each is a self contained and people aren't supposed to cross universes.

Michael: How exactly is the "Multiverse" in danger?

Rip: New Earth, our world is the basis for most of these worlds. If New Earth is destroyed, so will the others. I'm forming a team with Booster at the helm. He suggested you.

Booster: Actually, Skeets did.

Skeets comes out of a corner.

Skeets: My database says that Michael Miller was one of the Greatest Green Lanterns ever in the Corps., and founder of the…

Booster: Don't finish that sentence, Skeets. He hasn't done that yet. Anyway, with your "recent development" we thought you'd be a good choice.

Michael: You didn't answer my question.

Rip: The truth is we don't really know who it is. All we know is that he's basically a small time crook now, but will get major powers soon.

Michael: Okay, I'm in. Who else is going to be joining?

Booster: Skeets. Sound off.

Skeets projects a hologram projection of the candidates.

Skeets: Earth 12's Batman, Flame Bird, Abuse, Gypsy, Iman, Red Hood, Prime, Jack o' Lantern, and Night Shade.

Michael: I haven't heard of half of these guys and aren't Red Hood and Superboy Prime bad guys?

Rip: That may be true, but they're what we got. Now, I've repaired Gabriel's horn so you can travel to Earth 12 to recruit Terry.

The door opens, revealing Earth 12's Gotham City.

Rip: Have fun and remember, Bruce is watching.

Michael jumps through the door and falls out of the sky. He transforms and flies around Gotham. He lands on a roof.

Michael: What did he mean and how am I supposed to find this guy.

An explosion goes off in the distance.

Michael: I guess that's a good place to start.

Michael flies toward the explosion, He finds the Royal Flush Gang stealing dangerous chemicals.

King: Let us take our leave, friends.

All of a sudden, The King is kicked in the face by Terry.

Terry: It's over.

King: It's never over, Batman. Ace, seize him!

The Ace android grabs Terry in a bear hug.

Michael: I guess this is my entrance.

Michael drops down and blasts The King with a green beam. Ace drops Terry, picks up a piece of rubble, and throws it at Michael. Michael dodges it and cuts the android in half with a blue saw construct. The rest of the gang retreats. Michael helps Terry up.

Michael: Are you okay?

Terry: I'm fine. I owe you one.

Michael: I'm glad you think that, Terry, because I need your help.

Terry: Who's Terry?

Michael: Oh, don't play that game with me ( Michael looks at a projection from his ring) Terry McGinnis. I know who you are and , again, I need your help.

In the Bat cave, an aged Bruce Wayne is watching this through Terry's eyes.

Michael: Also, hello Bruce. You don't know me, but I know you.

Bruce's face is stunned.

Michael: I'm going to have to borrow your replacement for a little while, but I'll bring him back. I promise.

Michael launches a green beam into the sky and Rip Hunter's time sphere appears. Terry punches Michael.

Michael: Ouch.

Michael surrounds Terry in a green box along with the two halves of Ace and puts him onboard the ship. Bruce looses his connection.

Bruce: Terry! Terry!

Michael sees the rest of the team minus Red Hood and Prime.

Michael: You work fast.

Booster: Thank you. What happened to your face?

Michael: Difficulties.

Michael powers down and pulls off Terry's mask.

Michael: Don't worry. You're among friends.

Flame Bird: He's cute.

Iman: Whatever.

Terry: Who are you guys?

Rip: We're the people you're going to be saving the Multiverse with.

Michael: You explain the situation to him. Skeets, can you help me with something.

Skeets: Of course.

Two days later.

Michael is presenting something in front of the team.

Michael: Thanks to the help of Diego and Skeets, I have created something truly amazing.

Michael pulls the cloth off the repaired body of the Ace. He is painted blue with white hands and feet.

Michael: May I present Strong Man.

Strong Man comes online.

Strong Man: Strong Man is operational.

Abuse: What can he do?

Michael: Strong Man, destroy target.

Michael throws a small battery into the air and Strong Man hits it with laser vision.

Strong Man: Target destroyed.

Nightshade: Impressive.

Rip runs in.

Rip: Good, because the threat has surfaced and you're not gonna believe it.

Everybody rushes to the monitor to see Surge in Extant's armor and Earth 3's Crime Syndicate in Metropolis.

Booster: Is that what I think it is?

Michael: Is that who I think it is?

Surge: Now that I have this armor nothing can stop us.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Black Lightning, Dr Fate, Sand, and Wildcat go on the scene. Superman is thrown through a wall by Ultraman. Wonder Women and Black Canary are hit when Superwoman throws debris at them. All three Green Lanterns are hit with blasts from Power Ring. Owlman hits Dr. Fate with a plastic foam trapping him. Johnny Quick grabs Wildcat and Black Lightning and drops them off in China. Red Tornado is thrown against a wall by Ultraman and shuts down. Superman and Sand charge Owlman and Power Ring. Power Ring contains Superman in a bubble and throws him miles away and Extant punches Sand and knocks him out.

Michael: Okay guys. That's our cue.

The door opens and everybody jumps out. Michael transforms and tackles Power Ring. Power Ring shoots him into the air. Terry punches Owlman, sending him to the ground. Owlman kicks Terry in the chest and continues to pummel him. Batman throws Owlman off Terry and ties him up. Terry and Batman look at each other.

Terry: Nice outfit.

Batman: You too.

Flame Bird hits Superwomen with a heat blast. Power Ring and Michael are still fighting when Jack o' Lantern swoops in and sends Power Ring through a building. Power emerges and does a giant dragon construct.

Michael: Please.

Michael constructs a multicolored robot who stomps on the dragon. Power Ring runs off and is close lined by Strong Man. Johnny Quick trips Strong Man and starts to super speed pummel Nightshade. Nightshade blocks out his visor and knocks him out. Gypsy surrounds Ultraman with clones and fires energy blasts at him. Michael looks at Ultraman freaking out while Gypsy influences him. Superwomen tries to escape but is stopped by Booster Gold.

Gypsy: Is that all of them?

Michael: I think so.

Booster: Wait. Where's Surge?

Surge impales his fist through Michael's chest.

Surge: I might as well take that ring while I'm here.

Michael: Never.

Michael grabs Extant and flies toward the sun. Michael throws Extant into the Sun, resulting in an explosion sending Michael back towards Earth.

Guy and the other heroes get up.

Guy: Where's the kid?

Booster walks toward Guy. He puts his hand on his shoulder.

Booster: Guy, I'm sorry. Michael's…..

Michael plummets back to Earth just outside of Metropolis. Everybody rushes over.

Guy: Michael!

Guy runs into the crater.

Michael: It… looks…like…I'm…. (cough) not getting up from this one.

Guy: Don't talk like that, kid. You can pull through.

Michael: Do me a favor.

Guy: Anything.

Michael: Look after them… will you?

Guy looks at the rest of the team.

Guy: I will.

Michael: and… watch over my family and …. Sarah.

Guy: Of course.

Michael: Goodbye, Guy Gardner.

Michael dies.

At Michael's funeral, the team, Michael's family, Guy, Hal, Kyle, and Sarah occupy the first row with relatives, friends, and the heroes from the battle with Surge occupying the rest. Booster, Rip, and Skeets stand in the back.

Skeets: Any idea how Surge contacted the Crime Syndicate and obtained the Extant armor, sirs?

Booster: We'll deal with that tomorrow, Skeets.

Guy walks up to the podium.

Guy: Michael Miller was one of the greatest men I ever knew. He was compassionate. He was strong willed. He was truthful. He was unique. He was given the power of will and still was unchanged. He had the power of a God and chose to act like a man. He truly was one of the greatest of our Corps. He was the definition of a hero, even till the very end. There is or never will be another like him. I sometimes say I'm the one true Green Lantern, but, really, he was.

Guy sits down.

Sarah, Booster, the team(minus Terry) and Guy visit Michael's statue in the Garden of Heroes.

Sarah: He would have liked this.

Guy: It's nice.

Gypsy: What do we do know?

Guy: We find the person who supplied Surge the Extant suit and brought the Crime Syndicate to Metropolis and we make them pay.

All members nod in agreement.

Sarah: If you're going after the bastards who did this, I want in.

Iman: So that's it then. Where ever evil hides, the League of M will find them.

Booster: The League of M?

Iman: M for Michael. I figured it's what he deserves.

Sarah: I like it.

Guy: Lets go to work.

Everybody walks away from Michael's statue. Michael's spirit appears.

Michael: Good Luck, Guys.

The End


End file.
